Tears of the Phoenix of Time
by TimeLady426
Summary: Doctor/OC Phoenix Winter is a not so normal human. She can't remember her past, and stays distant from everyone she knows. But when she discovers a fob watch, she learns everything about who she is. Then she meets Jack, and then the Doctor. And what will she discover about him, their past, and their future? And what has made her this cold on the inside?
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any characters here other than Fred, Milah and of course Phoenix. Everything else belongs to the BBC, which I am not a part of unfortunately. I also do not own any of the photos I used for the cover image, but I did put them together to make the image. All credit goes to the owners of the photos, thanks for the amazing pictures! They are by no means mine and I do not take credit or ownership over any of them. I could not find whose they were, so if one of them is yours please tell me so I can give you credit for it! Thanks for reading, and happy reading! **

Chapter One: A crash landing and an unexpected visitor

It was a rainy night, as a flash of light fell from the sky. The old couple looking on saw it, but did not understand what it truly was. "Is that a shooting star, Milah?" Said the old man. The woman next to him smiled and patted his hand, nodding. "Make a wish, Fred." She said quietly. Meanwhile, in what was really the crashing TARDIS, the Phoenix was having a hard time trying to control it and regenerate at the same time. When her ship came to a grinding halt in contact with the Earth, she slumped over the control panel. Her once brown hair was now jet black, and she had grown a few inches. "It's not safe here. Not safe, not safe…" She muttered to herself, lost in her own universe. She staggered over to the Chameleon Arch, and fastened it on her head. "It's the only way. I'll see you soon, I would think," She said, patting the console, and then activated the device. Plunged into complete agony, the only thing the Phoenix could think of was the immense pain she was experiencing. Once she had registered that she could no longer feel her body, she looked down, and ran out of her TARDIS, before collapsing from exhaustion and pain.

Milah and Fred had rushed to where they saw their 'shooting star' fall, and found only a girl with jet-black hair who looked about 16 years old, unconscious on the ground. They had picked her up, and taken her to their house, where Milah had made it her sole task to revive the girl. That had been two days ago, and the girl still hadn't woken up. Milah was sitting by the couch which they had placed the girl on, with a bowl of steaming soup, ready to give to her when she eventually woke up. Fred was pacing in the doorway. "Don't you suppose it was a bad idea, bringing her in and all," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else who may have been listening. His agitation was getting to Milah, and she stood up to give him a good telling off. Suddenly, she was stopped by a voice, saying "Don't get angry at him. What he said was right. You shouldn't have helped me, but thank you very much. You really didn't need to." The girl was standing up, looking perfectly okay. Milah looked taken aback, and Fred was the first to react. "Thank the lord you're awake. Would you mind telling us your name?" The girl shifted, and a look of concentration passed over her face. "I think my name is… Phoenix Winter." She said slowly. "Do you have anywhere to stay girl? Any family?" Fred demanded. Phoenix just shook her head slowly. "In that case, you can stay with us. We are getting lonely, and need someone to help us. It's been a while since we had a youngster in the house. If you want to, of course," Said Milah, excitedly. Phoenix looked up from studying the ground, and said in a very soft voice, "I would love to," and smiled at the happy couple before her.

*6 years later*

The now 22 year old Phoenix was running frantically through the crowded lobby of the hospital. "Can I please get through, my father is in here." She finally pushed through to the front desk, and said in an almost scared voice, "Can you tell me how to get to Warden J, Room 5?" The nurse took one look at her tired and red eyes, and gave her directions. As Phoenix was sprinting down the corridors, she thought she glimpsed a man with a brown trench coat running in the same direction in another corridor, but he disappeared behind another wall, and she continued on her sprint. She skidded to a stop outside the door, and pushed though the nurses crowding around the bed in the centre of it. Fred was lying there, looking old and frail. "Fred! Come back to us Fred…" she sobbed into the side of his bed. His eyes fluttered open, as he registered the girl he had called his almost-daughter for six years crying by his bedside. "Don't worry Fee, I'll be there in your heart," his voice cracked. He was leaving this girl who had come to mean so much to him alone in the world. Milah had died two years, leaving Phoenix to look after him. "You know I never liked you calling me that." He gave a little laugh at that. I'll never see you again, will I? It wasn't meant to end this way. I was meant to be with you forever. You gave me a home Fred, and I will always be thankful for that." He smiled at her, that smile she loved, and then his heart monitor slowed, and she was rushed away by nurses. The next hour was a blur, as she sat in the lobby crying quietly, until the nurse came and told her. She had just lost the only family she had ever known, the people who had taken her in when she couldn't remember her past. The person she had come to love, with whom she had a bond, had died. And she was left with nothing and no one, except that little voice in the back of her head.

** AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, so thanks for reading. This is just a story I started, so any reviews would be VERY welcome. It is the first one I thought was worthy of being published… So I hope you liked it. Just a side note, it is not one of those very romance-y stories, more mystery and adventure, although there will be a bit of romance. Phoenix will develop some very special abilities, but you'll have to read on to find out! That's all for now, keep reading! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

** PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END IT EXPLAINS THINGS. Also disclaimer, do you really think I would own Doctor Who? And please, this story is very close to my heart so please don't copy it. **

Chapter Two: An unexpected turn of events

Phoenix had spent the last week in a state of shock from the death of Fred. Exactly one week after his death, she had decided to get over her grief and start doing something productive. Which was why she was now sitting in the train station.

She planned to see the world, do SOMETHING with her life that wasn't this. Her old nature of procrastination had leaked through the walls she had put up from grief, and she had been putting off actually preparing and leaving her old home in London.

The first step was to do something Milah had asked her to do just before she died, which Phoenix had not done whilst Fred was still around. On the occasion of her beloved almost-father's (her nickname for him) death, she had decided to do one last thing for Milah and Fred. She was clutching tightly to the piece of paper she held, which had one word on it. 'Cardiff.'

When Fred had found out he only had a week to live, he had given her a sealed envelope and told her not to open it until his death, and that address was all it contained. So that was where she was heading now. There was a chime, signalling that her train was about to arrive. When it did, she stood up and began to push her way on through the mass of people, trying to avoid contact wherever she could.

For some reason she had ever like contact with people, preferring to keep her distance and watch from afar, which explained why she didn't like places like the station. Once she was sitting down, she gazed out the window, and saw the back of a man wearing a brown trench coat hurrying onto another carriage. For some reason, the sight of him made something twinge inside her, but before she could register it, the man had disappeared.

The train journey was uneventful, and she didn't see any more of the mysterious stranger. When she arrived, she remembered when she had last stood on that platform. About two years after they had taken her in, Milah and Fred had decided to move closer to London, and so had packed up their belongings in Cardiff and moved with her. However, she always felt like she had left something in Cardiff, but she could never place exactly what. It was a niggling feeling in the back of her head she had never been able to get rid of, which was always accompanied by the feeling that she did not fit in. Milah had taken her to a doctor, who told her a lot of teenagers felt that way, but she insisted it wasn't that. However, he refused to believe her.

She brushed it off, and pushed through until she reached a taxi, which took her to the centre of Cardiff, as she had nowhere else to go and that seemed a logical place to start her hunt, for what she was not sure. When she arrived, she started walking aimlessly around, for a few hours, exploring the place and looking for what Milah and Fred could have possibly been talking about as the sun was setting.

She suddenly felt a weird tingling sensation. When she stepped away, and it went away, but when she stepped back it was there again. Looking around, Phoenix couldn't see anything different about the spot that made her stomach sink and twist uncomfortably.

Suddenly, a man wearing a blue military coat pushed past her, and she overbalanced, but regained her balance just in time to see him running off into a park. She decided to follow him, almost as if her gut were pulling her to him. She ran after him, almost silently, until she thought she lost him. Then she heard the gunshot. When she turned around, he was standing there with his gun still pointed at her, but his hand was shaking slightly.

She looked down, and saw the hole in her stomach seeping blood. Phoenix fell to her knees, and only slightly registered the pain in her stomach. She could hear a small voice in the back of her head, urging her to reach into her pocket, and she barely registered the man who had shot her running forwards to catch her as she fell forwards. He lay her down on her side, but something was digging into her hip. She shifted, ignoring the wave of pain, and pulled out what looked like a fob watch. He stared at it, and the voice in her head grew stronger, urging her to open it. She pushed the man backwards, and stood up slowly, staring at the circular engravings on the watch. The voice in her head reached a crescendo, urging her to open it. "But…That's impossible" The man in the dark blue military coat said with disbelief clear in his voice. She turned her gaze to him, with a lost look in her eyes, and opened the watch...

** AUTHORS NOTE: So YAY second chapter! Yes, if you were wondering that was Jack in this chapter. I think what you think will happen in the next chapter will be quite obvious to a lot of you, but I think it will surprise a lot of you ;) So we are starting to learn more about Phoenix's habits and feelings, but we will definitely see more of that soon. A lot of these chapters are not going to be based on episodes, just a head's up.

I will have a lot of time to write soon, so expect more updates! I am also thinking about writing a second story, but about TORCHWOOD. Ideas and comments would be great, and reviews are always welcome and I would appreciate them greatly! Thank you to everyone reading this, and I hope you like it! **


End file.
